


Looking for a story

by RhianJones



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhianJones/pseuds/RhianJones
Summary: Need help to find a story!!!
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Looking for a story

Hi can anyone help me.

I am trying to find a story that contains Diggle asking Oliver and Felicity to help him to find his friend. Something about relieving a phone call asking for help. I can't remember must details but something like Oliver and Felicity have to pretend to be a couple in a health place or something like that.

If anyone can help,that would be fantastic!!

Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for helping me to find the story I was looking!!


End file.
